


Missing You

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: Just a short fic for anon request on tumblr"Cullen bursting in on fem inquisitor while she’s pleasuring herself"If you have a request for me I take them at ironbullslefthorn.tumblr.com





	Missing You

With Corypheus a year dead and Thedas relatively stable for the moment, the famed Herald of Andraste finally had time to herself. No more running around the Hinterlands trying to gain influence over the nobles of the south. No more trying to recruit the help of Orlais or the mages or anything. After what seemed like ages, she was allowed to fully relax in any way she chose. However, tonight she was lacking the company of her lover, so she had to take relaxation, quite literally, into her own hands.

Cullen had to travel to Orlais to see to some marriage proposals personally, much to his dislike. The offender, a duchess of a reputable estate, would not take rejection in the form of letters, forcing the Inquisition's commander to meet her personally. This took him out of the arms of his Inquisitor, his lover, for a few weeks. Eventually, her loneliness caught up with her. 

With Cullen not due back for a few more days, Val paced her quarters, the only light coming from the roar of the fireplace. She wasn’t one to succumb to her own desires when Cullen wasn’t there, but the past few weeks had been a bit trying. With a sigh, she gave in, slipping out of her nightclothes, and tossing them to the side. She made her way onto her bed, the inviting feeling of the soft furs brushing against the backs of her bare legs. 

Once comfortable, Val tugged down her smallclothes, kicking them towards the pile of the rest of her clothing. Next came her breast band, pulled off to reveal the last bit of her tanned and freckled skin. She laid her back against the pile of pillows stacked upon her bed, letting her hands run down her exposed skin. One hand gently played with the nipple of a breast, rolling it between her fingers, causing the small bud to harden and grow more sensitive. She imaged Cullen’s hands instead of hers, letting out a small moan in the process. Her free hand ran down her stomach, making its way to her aching clit. It seemed like years since the small bit of flesh had felt the touch of anything, even with Cullen gone only a few short weeks. She took one slender finger and began to rub slow lazy circles over the spot, her muscles relaxing into the feeling. 

Val kept her pace slow, allowing herself to explore different ways to pleasure herself. It had been so long since she had felt the need to take care of herself that she had forgotten how she typically went about it. It wasn’t too long until she found the perfect pace and angle, allowing her eyes to close as she focused on the pleasure. She continued like this until the sound of items clattering to the ground by the stairs broke her from her trace. Val yelped and grabbed a pillow to cover herself. 

While Val was preoccupied, she had failed to hear Cullen enter her chambers. When he had reached the top of the stairs, he dropped the scrolls and other supplies he had been carrying with him in sheer surprise towards the scene in front of him. 

“Cullen?” Val exclaimed, in both surprise and mortification. “What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be back for a few more days.” 

Cullen stared at his lover, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. Maker he had missed her. “Ah- Well there was a chance of plans…” He trailed off, taking a step towards his lover. 

A red flush covered Val’s cheeks. “And uh… How long have you been standing there?” She asked, embarrassed that Cullen had found her in this state.   
“Not long enough,” Cullen replied. “Val I,” He began, the tightness in his pants growing with every moment. “Oh Maker I missed you. I should have knocked but I-” 

“Oh Cullen just come here already,” Val said, cutting him off. And with that, Cullen joined his Inquisitor on the bed, making up for their time apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated  
>  I take requests at ironbullslefthorn.tumblr.com


End file.
